Que no!
by VallBellamy
Summary: Por q ni Harry ni Hermione pueden entender q no me gusta Hermione!... no te gusta?... Que no! [RonLuna] no sean malos.. primer fic..


---------

¡¡Que no!!

RonxLuna

---------

Para Ronald Weasley era terriblemente insoportable estar con Harry y Hermione. La razón, eran novios.

A Ron en realidad no le importaba eso, era el q se sentía como un mal tercio cuando estaban los tres que prefería mantener distancias. Primero, cuando recién se hicieron novios, se comportaban extraños con el, pues pensaban que el estaba enamorado de Hermione. Pero el ya estaba harto de decirles que no le gustaba ni nada. Cuando estaban juntos, Harry lo miraba como apenado, y Hermione apenas si lo miraba.

A veces se ponía en sus lugares. Pensaba que a lo mejor a veces si se comportaba como si ella le gustara, pero el antes también lo creía, como en cuarto año había parecido que en verdad la quería mas que a una amiga, por sus enormes celos hacia Viktor Krum. Pero el año pasado había descubierto que en realidad sus celos eran por que la protegía como a una hermana, como a Ginny, cuando salía con Dean Thomas, o con el mismo Harry, pero no era amor.

El sabía perfectamente por quien si sentía amor.

Se sentía tan frustrado, enojado, deprimido. No sabia por que no podía entrar por la cabeza de Harry ni de Hermione que a el no le gustaba ella, que solo la quería como a una amiga.

Y por eso, después de otra mirada de compasión de Harry y Hermione, Ron había salido rojo de furia de la sala común de los Leones hacia cualquier lugar en el cual pudiera descargar todo su enojo. Y el primer lugar que vio, después de que la capa de furia se fuera de los ojos de Ron, devolviéndole la vista, fue el Aula de D.C.A.O.

Entro en el aula, aún enojado, pero al ver el cuadro de honor de la clase, volvió a llenarse de rabia: En primer y segundo lugar de la clase, estaba Harry y Hermione, respectivamente; en tercero estaba el, pero los dos primeros nombres le recordaron la desconfianza de sus amigos.

Cegado de nuevo por su desespero, pateó una silla y esta se volcó. Le produjo satisfacción patear algo, así que tomó otra silla y la arrojó contra una mesa. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Tomó otra silla, golpeó con ella a otra, pateó una mesa, tumbó el estante de libros, golpeó el escritorio del maestro. Lo volcó.

Gritó, pateó, rompió e hizo mucho desastre.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor de destruirlo todo para descargar su furia, que no vio a la chica que lo observaba con detenimiento.

Luna Lovegood estaba parada en el portal del salón, viendo con sus enormes ojos azules como el chico pelirrojo, que tanto amaba, lo destruía todo. ¿Qué lo tendría tan molesto?

Era tan altamente satisfactoria volcar todas las sillas, patearlas y romperlas. Por fin descargaba toda su furia. Se sentía desahogado de la rabia que provocaba en él el que sus amigos creyeran tan poco en él como para que si alguno de ellos gustaba del otro, nunca se lo hubieran confiado, de Hermione era comprensible que no se lo dijera: Harry era su mejor amigo, y tal vez creyera que le diría, pero de que ella lo amaba, se había dado cuenta hacía mucho, y de el… Bueno, Harry nunca le había mencionado ni por error algo sobre que le gustara, pero a veces se le notaba. Y si el hubiera estado enamorado de Hermione, ¡¡se lo hubiera dicho!! Si se suponía que eran mejores amigos, ¡¡lo hubiera hecho!! Tanto como él a Harry, ¡¡como Harry debió decírselo!!

Por eso se sentía tan bien golpear hasta romper todo lo que hubiera en el lugar.

Tomó con especial coraje una de las sillas, tomó impulso para arrojarla, pero no se dio cuenta de que la silla estaba enganchada de su túnica, y cuando la arrojó, esta lo jaló, haciendo q se tropezara y se diera con el suelo sobre la silla. Con más coraje se levantó, supuesto a destrozar dicha silla por causar su accidente, cuando oyó una pequeña risita.

Volteó a la puerta y vio a la loca chica de Ravenclaw riendo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con brusquedad mientras se desenganchaba la túnica de la silla.

-¿Sabes que si te descubren haciendo esto tendrás muchos problemas?- respondió aún sonriendo.

-¿Y crees que me importa?- Su voz demostraba su enojo.

-Te pueden expulsar…-

-¡¡Pues mejor!! Así ya no tendría que… ¡¡aghr!!- Su cara se tornó roja en una mueca de desesperación mezclada con enojo.

-No digas eso- dijo con su voz soñadora, pero segura de lo que decía, mientras entraba al salón pasando por los espacios vacíos, donde no había trozos de madera -, mejor tranquilízate y explícame lo que te ocurre, puedo ayudarte.- se sentó en un escritorio, el único que no había sido volcado.

-Yo…- Ron bajó la mirada y se sentó en el suelo junto al escritorio –me siento mal, Luna, muy mal- Subió la mirada y Luna pudo notar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, bajó del escritorio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por que Harry y Hermione están juntos?-

-Si… ¡¡pero no es por que Hermione me guste!!- Añadió al ver la mirada de Luna.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Es que… ¡¡me siento desplazado!!-Gritó con desesperación.

-¿Desplazado por que ellos están siempre juntos?... mhmm… entiendo… Yo pensaba que Hermione te gustaba…-

-¡¡QUE NO!!- Gritó más enojado -¡¡Hermione no me gusta!! Se que me comporté posesivo con ella, ¡¡pero yo también creía que me gustaba!! Pero el año pasado descubrí que mis celos por ella son iguales a los que siento por Ginny, y que a hermione si la amo, ¡¡pero como a una hermana!!-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Luna con más alegría.

-¡¡Claro que si!! ¡¡Y eso ni Harry ni Hermione lo pueden comprender!! No pueden saber lo que es tener a una persona del sexo opuesto tan cerca, al cual querer y proteger. Ambos son hijos únicos, pero yo tengo a Ginny, ¡¡y las amo a las dos de la misma manera!!-

-Wow… nunca me lo imaginé…- Luna lo miraba fijamente.

-Y yo pude darme cuenta de que ella lo amaba desde hace mucho... creo que desde tercer año, cuando Harry recibió la Saeta de Fuego y Hermione le dijo a McGonagall… Su bien estar a cambio de su amistad… que amor…-Suspiró mas calmado.

-Entonces Hermione no te gusta- Sonrió.

-Que no…(¬¬) a mi…- Se sonrojó –A mi me gusta otra chica-

-¿En serio?- La sonrisa de su cara desapareció de golpe, pero se suavizó luego fingidamente -¿Quién? ¿Sigues enamorado de Lavender?

-No… En realidad nunca amé a Lavender, soy muy joven y muy inmaduro para saber amar a alguien así… -Sonrió tristemente.

-No lo creo, eres mas maduro (inexplicablemente u) que Harry y Hermione en este momento, ya que ellos son los que quieren creer algo y se niegan a confiar en su mejor amigo, se encierran en un berrinche de que tu amas a Hermy y no pueden abrirse a la verdad, por que…-

-Por que si se supone que son mis mejores amigos desde hace seis años y medio, si Hermione me hubiera gustado, ¡¡se lo hubiera dicho a Harry!! ¡¿¡Cómo puede haber tanta desconfianza!?! – Terminó por ella casi gritando.

-¿Te sientes herido?- Preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Muy herido- levanto su mirada cristalina.

-¿Crees que su amistad de tantos años fue una farsa?- Volvió a preguntar acercándose mas.

-No… tanto así... Pero no es el "Super Trío Dorado" que todos creían- Notó la cercanía de Luna, más no hizo nada por alejarse o alejarla, su compañía le reconfortaba mucho.

-¡Oh! Pero…-

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Pero quién es "ella"?- Intentó mostrar simple curiosidad, pero solo pudo hablar con celos.

-Pues… ¡¡Ay!! En realidad no hay nadie, después de todo esto, sinceramente, no me quedan ganas de amor…- Estaba demasiado deprimido para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¿¡¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso!!?- Exclamó escandalizada separándose un poco de el para mirarlo a la cara, lucía un poco ofendida.

-Es que… ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Está bien!! ¡¡Lo admito: Quería que Hermione me quisiera!!- Gritó desesperado –No por que a mi me gustara, ¡¡si no para sentirme especial!! ¡¡Por que me siento tan inútil!! ¡¡Siempre el "Super-Héroe Potter" y el "Que le sigue Weasley"!! ¡¡No es justo!! Si tan solo yo por lo menos tuviera la atención de la chica… ¡¡Pero no!! ¡¡Eso hasta Harry se lo llevó!! ¡¡Y yo me quedo como un cero a la izquierda!! ¡¡Eso es lo que me enoja!! No que Harry esté con Hermione, sino que mis dos "mejores amigos" me dejen atrás en todo!! Que…- pero no pudo terminar. Luna se abalanzo sobre el, con lágrimas en los ojos y tirándolo al piso.

-¡¡No eres un cero a la izquierda!! ¡¡Ni eres un inútil!!- Exclamó aferrada a su espalda y ocultando su cara en su cuello.

-¡¡SI LO SOY!!- Contestó tomándola de la cintura y aforrándose a ella, cerrando los ojos y soltando el llanto de desesperación y frustración que tenia guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo.- ¡¡Nadie Me Necesita!! ¡¡Ni Harry, Ni Hermione!! ¡¡Ni Ginny Ni Mi Madre!! ¡¡Solo Soy Un Estorbo Y Una Carga Para Mis Padres!! No Tengo Siquiera Una Razón Para Vivir!! ¡¡Sería mejor que me tirara de…-

La fuerte bofetada que Luna le dio lo hizo callarse y mirarla sorprendido, su cara estaba roja, y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas derramadas por sus ojos ante las palabras de su pelirrojo amado.

-¡¡Yo te necesito!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡YO TE AMO!!- Y lo besó tan apasionadamente que por la mente de Ron solo pasaron dos cosas: a) Eso era mejor que pasar más de 15 minutos pegado a la boca de Lavender; y b) ¡¿¡ Cómo demonios Luna sabía besar tan bien!?!

Cuando se separaron, Luna estaba roja. Ron también lo estaba.

-Yo…- Ron no podía hablar.

-Lo siento…- Se quito de encima de el y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada baja.

-Yo…- Ron seguía sorprendido y con la lengua trabada.

-No debí… tu no…- Las lágrimas volvían a ser derramadas por sus ojos.

-Yo…- Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Ahora sabía que Luna le correspondía, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

-No pude contenerme... lo siento…- El terrible sentimiento de que Ron la rechazaría inundo sus pensamientos y su corazón, sentía que si en ese momento le decía que no la amaba, moriría de tristeza y angustia.

-Tu…- Ron por fin había podido articular algo que no fuera "yo…" pero no daba ninguna señal de corresponder a Luna, por lo cual ahogó un gritito con un "¡Ay, Dios!" y se levantó de un brinco para huir del pelirrojo.

Con torpeza llegó hasta la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla y se dispuso a girarla, pero una mano detuvo la suya. Volteó al sentir la mano de Ron impedirle escapar de el, y vio en su cara un expresión que no supo lo que significaba.

-No, yo lo siento- Y la jaló hacia él, besándola dulcemente. –siento haberte dicho que no había nadie, pues si la hay- Susurró a su oido, manteniendo un abrazo –y eres tu. Te amo, Luna Lovegood.

-Ron…-

-Shhh… Si tengo una razón para vivir, y también eres tú, ya no me importa lo que piensen Harry o Hermione, ¿ellos que saben de mi? Que digan lo que se les de la gana… yo te amo a ti y a nadie más-

-Ron, pero, son tus mejores amigos…-

-Luna, solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz- la besó en la puntita de la nariz.

-¡Oye! Ellos son tus mejores amigos, tienes que hablar con ellos, decirles lo que sientes, como te duele lo que pasa, y… - se sonrojó – a quien en realidad amas.

-Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón- sonó más seguro – se los tengo que decir.

-Y yo estaré contigo, apoyándote a tu lado- Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Gracias, Luna-

-Por nada, Ron-

-Te amo-

-Lo se- y lo besó.

Fin

Em… Q les pareció?? Bueno, se que no soy una buena escritora, pero quería expresar algo con este fic… aparte de q me gusta mucho Ron/Luna... Dejen comentarios, por favor… nunca aparte de una amiga ha leído mis fics y ella me dice q son buenos (aunq por compromiso) y ustedes no me conocen… así q digan lo q piensen con sinceridad… se aceptan "Eres un asco… Hazle un favor al mundo y deja de escribir fics"… Y si remotamente les llegara a gustar… me dicen… a ver si escribo algo mas )

Atte. Sus-Lupin-HHr


End file.
